


774

by Felikid



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, if you look at this in a shipping context i will stomp you to death, thinking about mikado always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: It's easy to forget who you really are, so you write a reminder on your cheek for all to see.(Mikado, and his thoughts and feelings toward Yoshi Nanase. Mikado, and his thoughts and feelings toward himself.)
Relationships: Aisaka Mikado & Nanase "Nanashi" Yoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	774

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I made, where I realized what the numbers on Mikado's cheek are. It got added to his trivia page. My proudest accomplishment.
> 
> So have some Mikado feelings that might've led to that little reminder.
> 
> ("love" in this fic is completely platonic if you ship them prepare to catch these hands)

It’s easy to forget.

Right now, your name is Mikado Aisaka. You are a prodigy programmer. So skilled, in fact, that you not only invented your own programming language, you also work as the sole administrator of the Master Programm.

You live on Blue Street, have for the past four months – though others believe it has been years – together with your cousin, Yoshi Nanase.

Yoshi Nanase, _you_ , from eight years in the past.

Oh, yeah. You’re also a time traveller.

I said it’s easy to forget, after all.

Here, eight years in the past, you are not Yoshi Nanase. Well, you  _are_ , but if you told him that, you might cease to exist.

That thought doesn’t bother you as much as people think it should. Yoshi Nanase didn’t,  _doesn’t_ technically, ever believe he’d live past twenty. It had been something abstract he, you, could never imagine reaching. 

But you are here for now. That is what matters. You have a mission, to undo what you wrought. 

Everything after that is meaningless.

You also have a routine. In the morning, you get up, brush your teeth, then your hair, change out of your pyjamas, check if there’s anything left for Nanashi to eat after you had breakfast, and head to work.

When you arrive home after a long day of bickering with your superiors – this is why you prefer working from home – Nanashi throws himself at you as soon as you open the door. He doesn’t have anything better to do.

Nanashi is a shut-in, like you were, eight years ago. Except not  _like_ you because he  _is_ you. At least you didn’t have a “cousin” offering to house you.

You had been alone. You had been rejected. No one wanted you.

Don’t forget. I know it’s easy. Remember that you only have yourself for company.

Nanashi smiles at you. He always does. He loves you.

Except he can’t.

No one should love you, least of all yourself. With him clinging to your sleeve like this, you almost love him, too. You love everyone, just not you.

He loves “big bro Mikado.” Mikado, who does not exist.

Do not forget that. 

Even when Nanashi smiles at you, filled with naïveté you discarded long ago, even when he waits for you by the door every single day, even when he is a small lonely child in a world so very strange, even when you want to hold him close and say, “I understand, I’m here, I lo-”

Do not forget that he is not seperate from you. Therefore, you cannot love him. Because you do not love yourself.

Often, you ask him to write reminders on your skin. “Isn’t it better to write them yourself?” he asks you, one day, instead of bugging you about the notes function of BitPhones. He does not know. It's better that way.  


Today, you look in the mirror. Your hair is orderly instead of tussled. Your BitPhone is unobtrusive and simple. You wear blue instead of white, green instead of pink.

You see numbers, still. And when you look at yourself in the mirror, you do not forget. You cannot forget what you came here for.

You are Mikado Aisaka. And you write on your cheek a reminder.

That’s who I was.

That’s who I am.

I will not forget.

7-7-4.

Na-na-shi.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this nonsense. The narrator pov is weird and I like it that way. 
> 
> ~~If you don't feel like looking into that, it's because Mikado is both "you" and "I", talking to himself in the mirror.~~
> 
> [this](https://felikid.tumblr.com/post/626806404490149888/so-we-know-mikado-likes-to-write-numbers-on) is the post btw, if you didn't already know from me commandeering the 1bitHeart tag on tumblr for the past week. Arrest this man for foreshadowing crimes. Also look at my memes while you're there.


End file.
